Origins
' ' Who are we and where do we come from ? As with our human counterparts we too have wondered the true nature of our origins, and a number of theories have emerged, the 4 most prominent being; 1. Children of Lillith. Believers say we were created during Lillith's time at the Red Sea when she fled the garden of Eden; our perceived immortality originating from the fact that Lillith had left the garden and created us before man was cursed with mortality for eating from the Tree of Knowledge. 2. Children of Caine. Believers say we are the offspring of Caine (the first murderer) who, as part of his punishment for killing Able would wander the earth unable to die until the seventh generation of his line had passed. There are recordings in human text of Caine settling down with a woman some 150 years after the death of Adam. His punishment is used to explain our perceived immortality. Believers often refer to themselves as cannites, and this theory is the most popular amongst us. 3. Sons and Daughters of Caine and Lillith. The third theory is a natural progression from the first, its believers place both Lillith and Caine at the head of our family tree, it is believed that we are a creation between the union of the two, although details of when and where are vague. 4. Aliens. The younger of our kind and the theory most popular with the TREKKIES amongst us (Damn the first vampire who turned one) is that we are an alien race that crashed on earth while looking for a planet with an abundance of food (which earth is by the way, every living creature is a source of blood), many, many, thousands of years ago and are the source of human technological advancement. '' '' ' Known History ' Whatever the truth is, those who where first amongst us have long since been gone, they are probably dead'' (Vampires are, contrary to belief, not immortal, we are just very, very, difficult to kill)'' and with them our true origins. The following is what little we do know. We have been around since the time of the Pharaohs, in small numbers and were spread across Europe, North Africa and as far east as Russia and India. Our presence is recorded in human myth and text. Over the centuries and as our numbers grew the oldest amongst us met and collectively they managed vampire affairs, known as the Elders they ensured we remained in humans minds as mythical creatures; they also kept vampire law and order. However that all changed with the actions of one vampire and today his name is uttered as a curse - Vladimir Tepes or Vlad the impaler as he is known. Vlad's actions cast us into the spot light and focused human attention upon us. Although The Elders orchestrated Vlad's demise, man's eyes has been opened and led by the church the time of the Great Purge began, the darkest days in vampire history. For the next 100 years we were hunted and destroyed. Entire Bloodlines were lost and some vampire were forced into hiding, while others fled. This has led to scattered pockets of vampire us across the planet, with all contact being lost. Those that survived the Great Purge have managed again through trickery and other means; to lead humans to believe that we are merely creatures of myth. With the Great Purge we lost most of our remaining knowledge of our true history and have to date only been able to reunite 4 bloodlines, although we suspect there are more. The relationships between the bloodlines have at times been strained and all too often clans within bloodlines have been at war and are at war, but none of these are as damaging as the first vampire wars. As this is still fresh in many minds and still an open wound for many, we won't delve into the details. It would be suffice to say that: By the end Clan had turned on Clan, new battle lines had been drawn, legends had fallen and new legends had arisen from the ashes. For most the war is over but for some it still continues today. Over time (which vampires have plenty of) wounds will heal and the events of the first vampire wars will be unpacked and examined and most will agree that it was the treachery of the Elders that marked the beginning of the end. Even after the destruction of the Elders many vampire still wander directionless, and the actions of these are again attracting unwanted human attention. So to avoid another purge "THE COUNCIL" has been formed, to safe guard and look over all vampiric matters. If you know more of our history, please Feel free to write it down and send it to us, so that we can share it with those of us who still survive.